Some Heroes are better for some Legacies
by foramulberrybush
Summary: A unnatural force has arisen, so powerful and dangerous it brings the heroes of the generation to finish the legacy their previous challenge has bestowed on them. Percy, Harry, Jack, Carter and Hiccup must fight the odds and destroy the power of the Unum.
1. PERCY: Bad guys pick their heroes

**Percy's POV**

I saved the world.

A lot of people ask me what my greatest accomplishment was. Usually, they're expecting things like: "I won a competition", "I published a book", "I got an award in an world-wide tournament". Me? I saved the world. Twice over. Kronos wasn't going to be showing his ugly (Okay, he was handsome. But he _was _possessing a good looking blonde.) face anytime soon. I worked with a team of the most powerful demigods to defeat Gaea. I thought we would have some peace at last, at least during my lifetime.

Boy, I could not be more wrong.

My thoughts were racing like a madman's as I free fell through the air, sure I was going to become demigod mush on whatever was below. Perhaps there was _nothing_ below, who knew? One minute, I was going to the pavilion of Camp Half Blood for lunch, and I next thing I know I'm falling like a rock. My surroundings whistled by me so fast all I could see was a blur. Then, darkness.

* * *

_Urghhhh _I groaned mentally, trying my hardest to move my limp arms, but I couldn't even get my fingers to shudder. My eyelids were heavier than the sky (and believe me, I know how heavy the sky is.) and I couldn't see anything but black with a few multicolored dots fading in and out.

"Do you think he's awake?" The rather deep voice had a streak of a British accent in it.

"I don't know… He did land pretty hard. Good thing I had my dragon. Wouldn't wanna fall like this guy." This one sounded a lot like a slightly muffled pre-puberty drawl. There was some shuffling, then a few low tuned mumbles.

"Well, are you sure he's meant to be here? He's been out for longer than any of you. I think I know him though… Can't put my finger on it." American. With another type of accent in it… Egyptian, maybe? The strange thing was, the voice was so darn familiar I almost frowned in my coma like state.

"I vouch for him to stay here. He looks so typical, but looks can be deceiving. Is he even breathing?" An American teenager, maybe. Seventeen or eighteen?

"Yeah, so says you." It was the guy who spoke first. A smirk was evident in the humored remark. Soft footsteps approached me, whoever it was was swinging something as he walked. A slight breeze brushed my cheeks, followed by a subtle chill that definitely lowered the temperature surrounding me. I clamped my eyes shut, tightly hoping they'd give up on me so I could properly inspect where I was. I twitched my fingers with newfound strength.

Silence. Had they left? The temperature hadn't changed.

I cracked my eye open, only to see Luke's sky blue eyes.

"_Arghhh!" _I flailed, limbs sprawling everywhere as I tried, and failed, to recover from the shock.

"Whoa! Calm _down! _I'm not going to hurt you!" The boy with Luke's eyes flapped his hands, indicating I should stop screaming like a girl. Upon closer inspection, I could see his pure blue eyes were too clear and a little more icy than Luke's. _Oh man… The similarity though… _Both Luke and this boy was unnaturally good looking, with the same I-don't-care-how-my-hair-looks-like-but-it-always-looks-gorgeous-so-whatever look, but this teenager had shocking white hair and unbelievably pale skin. He donned a blue hoodie that matched his eyes, white trails skimming down the hems, along with plain brown ankle-length slacks, tied up with a type of rope at the ends. His feet were bare, and the places he stepped were instantly covered with a thin layer of ice.

"Who _are _you?" I squeaked out, watching the rest of them. The teens behind him were more realistic. One had dark hair, emerald green eyes that were framed with round, wire-rimmed glasses, and a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead, although his shaggy hair covered most of it. A little further behind him, a guy that looked about twenty with full body armor in black metal with strange machines attached to his plates was wielding a sword that was flickering with flames. He inspected me with intelligent chocolate brown eyes that matched his slightly lighter mussed up hair, with a few short braids decorating the back. The young man standing next to him looked about my age, with coppery skin and slightly curly hair that reminded me of Leo. Oh wait…

"Hey Carter." I waved my hand weakly in greeting at the guy I defeated the giant crocodile with not a year ago. He grinned.

"Hey Perc. Enrolled in free falling classes?" He smirked and gave me a small wave in return. I rolled my eyes, glad to have someone I knew here. However, I didn't know the rest of the group. Running

"Uh.. Hi. I'm Percy Jackson, demigod, son of Poseidon, turned eighteen few months ago, one of the heroes in the prophecy of the Seven." I rattled off my regular introduction, acknowledging all of the staring eyes. The white haired boy who I first met after my blackout smiled first.

"I'm Jack, Jack Frost, spirit of winter, Guardian, erm… about 320 now, forever stuck at age 17." He swung his cane backwards before shaking my hand cheerily. The scarred boy followed suit.

"Harry Potter, wizard, nineteen, bane of Voldemort, I suppose you know him as you-know-who." His British accent made me smile a little. The last guy who I didn't know stepped forwards.

"Hey, I'm Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third," He made a face "But you can call me Hiccup. I'm chieftain of Berk, viking, and first dragon trainer." I shook his hand as well.

"Dragons? Don't you mean Drakons?" Hiccup laughed.

"No, dragons. Carter did mention our type of dragons didn't exactly exist amongst Greeks, bit of a shame, really." He remarked thoughtfully. Only then did all the introductions sink in.

"Wait… What? Guardian, Wizard, viking chief… And I know Carter's a eye of… uhh… Horus. What's going on?" My mind was seriously muddled. I'd only found out there were Egyptian gods not a year ago, and now all of these… paranormal titles? I studied the men warily, my hands hanging limply by my side as I tried, awkwardly, to get comfortable.

"Yeah. We're from different… What did you call it again? Planes. Hiccup travelled here from a few thousand years ago." Harry sniggered as Hiccup scowled.

"Still sounds really awkward. So I'd be dead by now… Whoop." He grumbled, his flaming sword retracting and shrinking into the metal handle. He fingered the raised areas of the tube, frowning as it seemed to sink it.

"Okay… So what am I- I mean, _we_ doing here?" I ventured to ask what was most bothering me after the introductions. f this was another 'exchange' of Hera's, she better watch here she went. But my memory wasn't gone like it had when I was last taken for a little 'experiment' conducted by her royal asshole. Jack, who had been sitting casually on the top of his absolutely still cane, piped up.

"We're going to save the world." This may sound strange, but the remark was so familiar to me I barely flinched. Sighing loudly, I asked the inevitable.

"Of course. From what?" I leaned, slightly irritated, against the wall behind me, crossing my arms tightly against my chest, waiting for the explanation. Jack pierced me with his chilling eyes, an unreadable expression etched on his face.

"An army of supernatural enemies. Well, mostly supernatural." His pale legs swung lazily from the cane. "We identified every one except for Kronos. You know who he or she is?" It felt like someone had frozen my blood. I tried my best not to start shuddering like a twitch victim.

"Yeah, and he's not exactly... peachy."

"Well, we're up against her, Voldemort, err… Pitch Black, Apophis and Drago. Each enemy each one of us has defeated rose to… as they put it… 'seek revenge'." Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone. Information overload. This was not possible. We had squished Kronos's face only a few years back. The atmosphere became insufferably tense. Appropriate too. This wasn't exactly the best news in the history of heroes. I tried looking for something stupid to say, mostly to try lighten the atmosphere. No such luck. My sense of humor had evaporated, leaving a depressed, rather scared, and an annoyingly formal Percy Jackson. Not good. Not good at all. I cleared my throat nervously.

"How?"

"Who knows? All we've been told is that they've risen from the defeated, and now they're coming at us. As one. Apparently the force is called _Unum." _Carter supplied. That meant One in Latin. This was not good.

"So what do we do now?" A small smile spread across Harry's face.

"We train, we learn to trust, fight as one, and beat their faces back to the dead." He looked up at me, his small smile morphing into a deadly serious expression. "You up for it?" Was that even a question? He had just told me we were to fight a force more powerful than anything this world has ever experienced, and he was asking me if I was up for it? Was he senile to even consider my answer? Fighting Gaea and a few other beings that rose from the defeated with a bunch of people I didn't know. Of course my answer would be...

"Definitely."

* * *

**Hi, I'm foramulberrybush, new fic writer, and this was, I've got to admit, awesome to write about. I've always imagined what would happen if all the antagonists in my favorite fandoms were up against my favorite male fandom characters, and since I have , I can just put it in words ;) **

**I've got another sequel for this coming up after this fic has ended, this time for the female heroines from different fandoms. PM me or type in reviews who you want appearing in the sequel, and I might just consider them :D Favorite/Follow for more fics on the Big Four, Dreamworks/Disney and of course, fics on some of my favorite books. **


	2. HARRY : Trust

**Harry's POV**

"No backtalk." I stated, attempting a threatening look at Percy. He returned a stiff nod, sea green eyes filled with determination, but I could tell he was scared by the streak of uncertainty that lingered in his expression. Honestly, who wouldn't be? He had just came and we'd given him more information than an average person's sanity could take. He wasn't prepared for all this. At least Hiccup, Jack, Carter and I had had some time to discuss and mull things over between ourselves. There had been a note sketching out the powers in the _Unum_ left for us, which was a suffocatingly annoying way of delivering such world-changing and grim news. It had also, vaguely, described the most sensible course of action.

* * *

_You will have to learn to trust each other, and learn how to fight with each other. You are now a team, a group of heroes that can defeat the powers again. Wait until all members are present before taking the first steps. The _Unum _will rise exactly a month later. Be ready for war on the 31st of August. _

* * *

Of course, this lead us to questions like: "Why don't we strike them before they've even had a chance to mould together?", which was shot down by "We don't even know where they are. Scrap that. We don't know _anything. _The wisest choice is to trust the note." And the most irritating of all "They're probably going to rise again if they've done it once. Do you think this will be the last during our generation? (Here there was a clearing of throats and discreet glances at Jack)". It was depressing. In the end, it was decided that we needed to destroy the _Unum _before thinking about later. We had become accustomed to each other's identities and time zones, including how we had never crossed paths before. As usual, it was the average magical force field that prevented us from crossing destinies. Fate hadn't done a incredibly good job of keeping our powers apart. Hiccup had been the most weary, perhaps it was because he was from a completely different time zone. At least Carter, Jack and I were from the iGeneration (except Jack, unless you count being 'born' in the dark ages was the 'modern times'.), so we could relate in some way or another about experiences.

We hadn't met the most glamorous way either. Hiccup had unknowingly gone through a purple vortex, which he had assumed was the plasma blast from his dragon. Carter had fallen off the edge of 'Brooklyn House' while trying to train some newbie magicians. Jack had collided with a building and fell through the ground, unconscious until he'd hit the floor of this room. We'd all landed painfully on the ground, except Hiccup, who had almost flown into a wall soon after he passed the vortex. The walls of our location was grey, slightly rounded like a dome, gold patterns weaving on the hems of the metal. It seemed like those combat training centres, as Carter put it. A oak table was pressed against the corner of the room, surrounded by a couple cluttered chairs beneath a large window with only light outside, which we had used to sit on during our mulling. The floors were carpeted a deep red, which was out of place with the banal walls. Unfortunately, it did nothing to soften our falls. We hadn't tried leaving the room until all the members listed on the note was here. About an hour later, Percy had appeared. The only difference between him and us was that he had fallen in an unconscious state.

"So... Where are we going to go get ready?" Carter asked hesitantly. Okay, good question. I hadn't thought much further than meeting and staring. I shook my head irritably.

"Here?"

"Not a chance. Combat training will not be done well in carpets." Percy remarked, glaring at the deep wine floor. He sighed, entwining his fingers in a somewhat nervous manner. After the encounter with Voldemort, I'd come to notice small things. I stepped forwards in a hopefully threatening way and drilled my dark eyes in his light sea green ones.

"Do you have an idea?" I didn't trust this boy now, not yet. We'd barely spoken yet he projected an aura that wasn't to be trusted.

"Maybe it's time I showed you where I did _my _training." He straightened up with a small smile. "Anyone got a mode of transportation? I need to... uhhh.. Take care of a few things before going." I made eye contact with Hiccup, who had his arm slung over his dragon. Hiccup was naturally, the wisest guy in our group. His decisions were respected by every one of us, which meant he was pretty damn good at making them.

"Sure, why not? Just make sure we're welcomed. I wouldn't like to step into someplace where the _Unum _might see us." He gave Percy a pointed look, which would've annoyed me if I were him. The glance was filled with unsaid suspicion and conclusion. Percy frowned, stepping forwards heatedly.

"Are you doubtful of my loyalty for the end of the world?" He demanded, his green eyes turning a murky blue.

"Woah, woah, woah... Nobody's questioning where your loyalties lay, we're just being cautious, okay? It's human nature." Jack intervened hurriedly as tensed sparks flew between the tall pair. Percy stepped back hesitantly.

"Fine. We're going to Long Island, New York, America. We'll need some sort of transport. I have mine, so you guys just need to sort out things between yourselves. Get going." I could tell Percy was used to being a leader. He wasn't, and honestly, I wasn't, so used to being in a group where everyone seemed to be a natural main man. He walked off to the general direction of the windows, which were sending blinding streams of light into the room. The rest of us huddled together, discussing how we were going to get to America.

"Where _are_ we anyway?" Carter huffed, crossing his arms tightly over his chest. The question lingered on the air above us for a few seconds before a loud, manly voice struck the atmosphere. Toothless growled, whirling around immediately, teeth bared at a rainbow with a man's face flickering in it. _What...?! _

"Percy! Boy, where are you? Annabeth's gone out of her mind worrying. She's cursing Hera now, I'll be centaur dung if Hera doesn't strike her down during her inappropriate usage of words. Apparently, she thinks another switch is happening-" The man was interrupted by a blonde girl who was rushing crazily towards us. We all flinched back, assuming she'd pass straight through the rippling rainbow screen.

"Percy! What's happening?! Why aren't you here?! Good Athena, I was about to go out of my mind with worry-" She paused, staring at us as we waved at her feebly behind Percy. "Who are _they?" _Percy cleared his throat before gesturing politely at us.

"These are my... New friends. We were brought here together and apparently need to stop another gigantic war. Yep, heroes of the generation." His voice was heavy with bitterness as a hideous expression covered the blonde's face.

"Again? Holy Hera, if she's the one who did this..." Her eyebrows were twitching with anger. I instinctively reached for my wand, believing her to stab the screen. "So are you coming back, or what?"

"We were hoping we could... uhhh... prepare at Camp before leaving." He quickly filled her in with what had happened while a fleeting string of emotions crossed her face. She was immediately shoved out of the way by the... what? Horse guy?!

"Percy, son, of course you can. We'll reserve the arena for you. Just... Urgh, okay. Be here today. We'll be putting up defences by sundown." The rainbow drizzled away and we sat there awkwardly, staring at the window.

"Who was _that_?" Jack queried. Percy smiled weakly.

"The blonde, she's my girlfriend, Annabeth. The other guy, he's my mentor, Chiron."

"Chiron? The trainer of heroes for Greece?" Carter asked, open-mouthed. I laughed quietly at his expression before crossing my arms.

"We've decided on how we're going to get there. Any objections on going to Percy's... training area?" Silence. I smirked. "Let's go start wrecking havoc on the _Unum _then. We'll save the world again, and then..." My voice trailed off.

"... And then it's happily ever after."

* * *

**I've been a horrible person, I know. Being neglectful and all that. Thank you bluebird for writing a review and motivating me to finish the next chapter. I'll never be an author, I keep procrastinating, however much I love writing :P Anyway, follow, favorite, love me, hate me, PM me, and keep writing the reviews that help me so much! **


	3. REVIEWS FEEDBACK

**Hey sorry this isn't going to be a new chapter, but however, I do have one coming up. Maybe ready next week, considering how busy I am :( Just some review feedback, since the reviewers don't exactly have a account. **

* * *

**Matt**: "So will Percy's new friends meet the other members of the Seven?"  
**Moi**: That's a heavily guarded secret ;) This does take place after the defeat of Gaea, so it mIGHT just be suited for my headcanon. (Where I guess who dies. From the Seven. Excluding Nico. So yeah you might want to have that heads up first :D)

Shelly: "I love your writing so much it's all my favorite characters rolled together! When is a sequel coming up?"  
**Moi**: Sequel will be up after this fic is finished. They're both going to be novel-sized so mAYBE I'll end this one in a cliffhanger and pick up on stuff in the sequel...

**Matt**: "So it'll(the sequel) will have Annabeth, Sadie, Tooth, Hermione or Ginnie, and Astrid in it? Please tell me which Harry Potter heroine will be in it."  
**Moi**: The sequel is going to be all-girls, since this one was all guys. (Trying not to be sexist. Girls can be more daring than the guys sometimes.. Whoops I'm being sexist) There's going to be (MAYBE) some input with Divergent Tris, Hunger Games Katniss etc, but... who knows? (After all, I do need other antagonists that are currently 'available' who _isn't _part of the _Unum.) _

** Bluebird**: "this is such a cool idea! Litterrally all of the best characters in a single story... please continue"  
**Moi**: I'm so glad you think of it like that, it's all mY favorite characters too! XD The first version of this had Unenchanted (chanda Hahn's) Jared in it, but he wasn't as popular and too many protagonists will just be confusing so... unfortunately he was kicked out. :(


	4. HICCUP : How to train your Heroes

I sat tensely on my saddle as we streaked through the clear sky. We'd been going at a few hundred miles per hour, and I'd almost been thrown off the back more than once. Jack whirled lazily next to me, going faster than sound, yet he seemed so relaxed. I didn't doubt his ice powers. He'd almost covered the entire room in frost when he was sure we were going to abduct him. He seemed to be skittish when we mentioned sacks or portals. Harry whistled past me a few times in his broom, which was, to be sure, the best invention I had ever laid eyes on. I vowed silently, lips almost tearing off in the howling winds, that I would find out what made his broom work and perhaps make some of my own.

I wasn't the only one mounted on an animal to get to New York. Carter sat atop a rather majestic griffin, its golden feathers gleaming as the passing rays of sun snatched at them. Percy's transport was most like mine. His was a black pegasus, almost as darkly colored as Toothless, but less stealthier and slower. It galloped as it crossed the skies, and I could tell it was pushing its limit by the strains in its blurry legs as it fought against the wind currents.

"Are we there yet? My griffin's getting tired!" Carter screamed. It reached my ears in a ghostly whisper, then the sound was abruptly snatched away by the 'breeze'. Percy risked a glance back, his hands wound tightly on the horse's mane.

"Yeah, almost there! Shouldn't be too long!" As soon as he completed his sentence, his pegasus shot downwards. I stole a quick glance with everyone else and we all plummeted towards the earth at top speed. A mountain came into sight, along with a lush countryside that reminded me painfully of Berk, but tamer. We landed clumsily, and a shot of queasiness shimmied down my throat at sudden stillness after the breakneck speeds. Percy strolled up casually to a grove of trees, and turned around.

"I, Percy Jackson, give Harry Potter, Jack Frost, Carter Kane, Hiccup Haddock and their... uhhhh... pets access to Camp Half Blood." The air shimmered, then the invisible barrier melted away and before us stretched a large expanse of large, hanger like houses. A river rolled lazily down a slope of the mountain, and behind that there was a giant field of forest. A white pavilion stood on the higher areas of the hill, overlooking the houses that were arranged in the sketchy form of a rectangle. In the midst was the biggest campfire I had ever set eyes on.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood, where I do my training. Chiron said we could use my cabin, seeing that you're not exactly a demigod." I let out a breathless sigh as my eyes raked over the scenery once before following Percy down, motioning at Toothless to follow.

_Grrruuuurrrppp? _I smiled, rubbing behind my dragon's ears as he stumbled wearily down the grassy path.

"Go get some sleep bud, somewhere secluded, and try not to kill any people." I watched as he ambled away sleepily. Carter and Percy let go of their animals as well, while Harry and Jack clutched their broom and cane close to their beings. We entered a huge center, lined with polished wood along with some bronze dummies scattered around. There were few strands of light that crept over a large wardrobe leaning against a wall. Percy spread his arms.

"This is the arena, where we'll do our... basic training. These," He gestured at the bronze dummies. "Are automans, which can come alive when you activate them, and they'll attack you. Sort of like a practice enemy." I smirked as he kicked an automan in its face. "Well," He huffed, "Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

We spent hours of training, learning the tactics everyone uses, understanding them and coming up with ways to link our tactics to the others. When I showed wits, trickery, brains and usual down-to-earth 'combat' skills, Percy seemed overly comfortable with working as my sidekick. He responded well to my actions and hopefully, quick thinking, so he wasn't such a combat boar. On the other hand, Carter and Harry, the two magicians/wizards, had formed battle strategy a lot quicker than any of us. However, Jack was contented with working on his own, occasionally aiding us on our mission to "disembowel" the tough metal automans.

The sun fell, and we were all clearly exhausted, but greatly relieved. Our uniting strategy was working better than any of us had anticipated.

"Right! That's a wrap! Gods, if we keep this up, we might actually stand as more than a litter of cockroaches to the _Unum!_" Percy commented happily as he finished skewering a bronze arm off the final automan.

"Thanks Percy. I feel _so _much better now" I muttered dryly, while doing a bad imitation of Percy's ridiculously happy tone. Carter collapsed on the ground, throughly beat.

"Great guys. Anyway, on the subject of sleep...?" He sat up a little straighter, wincing as a sore spot seemed to rub against the scarred wall. I cast a glance at Percy, tipping my head towards the dozing animals on the field outside. Percy hesitantly rubbed the back of his neck.

"You guys can share my cabin. I'm the only one taking up residence there, so there's loads of space" He must've seen Carter and I make eye contact briefly, and hurriedly carried on babbling. "Not enough for a dragon and a Griffin, of course." I released a long sigh, flashing a quick, grateful smile at Jack, who had covered my heated neck with a thinly spread layer of frost.

"So we crash?" Harry asked hopefully, already unsheathing his wand. His eyes were heavy with sleep, and I could barely keep _my _eyes open.

"Alright! Sleep time!"

No words had sounded finer.

* * *

Sleep washed over blissfully, and I cherished every minute of the rest.

Until a building outside blew up, driving debris through the shattered window.


	5. Carter : A Color ruins my day

I woke up with a pounding headache. Oh yeah, and the fact that there was a huge commotion outside. Could a guy that was supposed to save the world not get a rest. I'm sure I deserved it. Grudgingly, I grabbed my _khopesh_ and stumbled out of the cabin. The rest of the team was outside with a huge crowd. Probably all demigods. They were all spread out in a loose circle, chucking spears, rocks, and the occasional burrito at a smoky form that was laughing throatily. My first thought was: _Ummm… Senile antediluvian middle aged grandfather? _

Obviously didn't make sense. I approached Jack, who looked the angriest. He was blasting shards of ice at the smoke, often hitting spears or angrily thrown foods.

"What's going on?" I attempted to make my voice as light as possible, given the circumstances. Jack scowled, his eyes never once leaving the black smoke.

"One of the _Unum _has struck. This one's my foe. Pitch Black." He gritted out, usually icy blue eyes darkening into a deep navy. I dimly recalled Harry reading out the list the _Unum _was made of. I'd laughed inside when Pitch Black's name was announced, but this guy didn't seem to be getting hurt by any frozen burritos.

"The guy looks dangerous." I commented, brandishing my _khopesh_ in case of a sudden attack. Couldn't be too sure about what you were doing. Jack glared sideways at me.

"Of course he is. He's the Despression that consumed the Dark Ages. Ever heard of it?" He snapped. Harry intervened before I could scowl back.

"Whoa guys, okay, how about we just hear this guy out first before you start your quarrels?" He gave a sharp nod towards where Percy stood. Percy scrambled on top of a platform, waving his slightly glowing sword for attention. The campers hushed, and so did the annoying laughing from the smoke. The black fog seeped away from the figure, revealing a impossibly slender man. He had a depressing grey tint to his unblemished skin. His spiky black hair matched his… dark flowing robe that refused to show his feet, smoke pooling around the edges. The guy's eyes were almost slits, obsidian glinting from under the heavy lidded-grey eyes. A faint yellow glow emitted from the center of his shifty eyeballs. Not to be trusted. He turned around to face Percy.

"What do you want from here?" Percy yelled, sword still waving around in the air. Pitch smirked.

"What do _I _want? Young man, I believe you want to destroy me, with the aid of these… puny mortals." He waved dismissively towards Harry, Jack, Hiccup and I. "Mortals, except

for Jack here. You know me the most, don't you, little Jack?" I cast a side glance at the pale-haired teenager, who was seething like nobody's business. I lifted my _khopesh_ higher, purposely blocking Jack's line of sight. The ground around him was freezing rapidly, and the frost had started creeping up my boots. He paused along with the frost, and stumbled backwards.

"Oh… You're after the Catalyst, aren't you!" Jack was steaming with frost now. _What? What Catalyst? _I traded a look with Harry, but apparently he had no idea what the heck Jack had just accused Pitch of either. Pitch cackled.

"Smart guardian. You've gotten more common sense since the last time we met. Well, I just came here to pass on a few messages." He eyed the slightly terrified campers, and the enraged us. "You can't stop the _Unum. _We will defeat you, and if you are stupid enough to come try cease our plans, we can, and we will, destroy you, after we destroy the catalyst." He laughed softly, "I am the… friendliest of the bunch, so you may want to thank me for volunteering to come. Adios!" He snapped his fingers, disappearing in a explosion of black dust. I turned to Jack, who looked more shaken than he ever had in a lifetime.

"What… is… the Catalyst?" I asked slowly, trying not to freak him out. His wide blue eyes were wild, calculating, and calm all at the same time.

"Uhh… Can we go inside to talk about this?" He stammered, beelining for the Poseidon cabin. Chiron blew a horn, the low sound echoing over the rolling hill.

"Back to cabins! We have a busy day tomorrow! Leave saving the world to the… people!" Chiron bellowed awkwardly, trotting off into the large faint blue house that stood sturdily behind him.

"Thanks a bunch." I muttered as the campers slowly disappeared into their respective cabins. Jack yanked at my collar, dragging me into the cabin. Percy, Harry and Hiccup sat tentatively in a circle, watching Jack curiously.

"What's this Catalyst thing about?" Percy inquired, sounding genuinely curious. Jack sucked in a breath

"The Catalyst. Ummm… How do you say… It's a disk. A disk made from all elements of the Earth."

"Gaea…" Percy murmured, then snapped his head upwards as we shushed him.

"Magic, soil, air, water, fire. It's made of all the elements. The _Unum _must be after it. Whoever gets ahold of it, it's world control for them. Whatever touches any of the elements is controlled by the owner. Right now, according to some myths." Here Jack frowned uncertainly. "It doesn't belong to anyone. The Catalyst sits by itself somewhere protected. Apparently, it's surrounded by ancient, unbreakable magic. But if the _Unum _is powerful enough, they can get it no problem."

"If the Catalyst is what makes up the world, Gaea has a huge leverage. She _is _the earth in Greek Mythology." Percy commented. The atmosphere dropped below zero.

"She may have a leverage, but not a big one. Even if she's the earth, she's only the Earth in Greece. The Catalyst stands neutrally, and in every religion at the same time." Jack broke the silence with a grim smile. This was seriously confusing me. I rubbed my temples.

"So what are we supposed to do?" I moaned. I didn't care if I sounded like a five year old. This was the perfect time to be whiny. Hiccup stood up, after being silent for so long.

"We stop the _Unum _from getting anywhere close to the Catalyst. We can do that, right? All we have to do is defeat them… again."

Cue the subdued expressions.

"Well, that's enough information for a day! It's like, three in the morning. If we're going to go in search of the _Unum _and Catalyst tomorrow, we might as well be ready for it." I stretched and crawled into the nearest bunk, staying silent as the others did the same. Once everyone seemed settled, it was still uneasy. I cleared my throat and spoke in a firm voice.

"We're a unity. We've defeated these guys before. And we can do it again."

* * *

**Sorry for posting so late. Schoolwork and all, I'm pretty sure like, 90% of you understand. **

**We've got tests and exams in the bargain. I'm trying... My epilogue for Team Today, Team Tomorrow is almost done too! *Cue the cheers!* **

**Favorite me, Follow me, love me, hate me for posting so slowly, and correct any... grammar/words/references that I stupidly got wrong (Although I feel like I edited this rather well. You can never be sure, I guess.) **


	6. JACK : The second instruction

As usual, I was the first to wake, in early dawn as the sun crept lazily up the sky. Kids these days, they would sleep until noon. That wasn't acceptable at all in my perspective, especially considering we had to save the world on a time basis we weren't exposed to. I clung onto my staff, perching delicately on a fragile tree branch. I needed to think. The _Unum_were after the Catalyst. Really, the concept of such a dangerous group getting such a powerful tool was simple to understand.

_**Unum**_**+Catalyst=BIG BOOM WORLD ANNIHILATION EVERYTHING DEAD EVIL RULES WORLD LOL etc**

I pondered about the elements this legendary disc held. From what I knew, it was a simple obsidian disc with a symbol for all the elements etched on the surface in glowing cuts, according to North. _Hmmm... Magic, soil, air, water, fire. Wait, what? Harry, Carter, me, Percy, Hiccup..._My eyes widened as it dawned on me. Of course! Harry possessed a skill for Magic, lived on it, actually. Carter, out of all of us, trained and fought on land or soil. He'd even mentioned training a Egyptian earth magician back at... Uhhhh... Brooklyn? I could manipulate air. Percy was _literally_the son of water. Hiccup could control _dragons._Fire breathing dragons. Was there a link between our powers and the elements of the Catalyst. I cringed. _This is sounding like that cliche movie, the fifth element? Urgh. It's_exactly _like that movie._I stood up.

We'd wasted enough time. We had to embark on our journey to battle the _Unum_and secure the Catalyst. Oh, and await further orders from whoever we were getting orders from. Wait... Could we even trust them? The more I thought, the more stupid it sounded. Trusting a mysterious note in the midst of a 'evil guy rebellion', blindly wandering around with scraps of information… If our quest was written as a story, it would have been pretty crap. I launched off the tree and hurtled towards the cabin, ready to smash ice particles all over the faces of my 'beloved' questmates.

Hiccup screeched as he thrashed awake, kicking wildly at my legs.

"Ow" I complained, rubbing at the spot where his heavy, slightly crooked black armor had rammed against. "Will you _stop _that?"

"Your own fault for rubbing ice in my face, snowcone." Hiccup moaned, sitting up. He reached over and struck Carter on the shoulder, while I froze Percy awake.

"WHAT THE…" Water erupted behind me as I screamed for the first time in a few decades. Next thing I knew, I was drenched, the droplets of water slowly crusting over as it contacted my skin. "Oh… Ummm… Hello, Jack. Good morning, isn't it?" Percy coughed apologetically. I gestured for him to wake Potter up so we could discuss a few plans. Groaning, he leaned over his bunk and lazily dropped a bucketful of water on Harry's face below him. Splutters and confused rage echoed around the cabin and Harry jerked awake, scowling.

Once satisfied I had all attention, I crossed my legs, shifting my weight until I was comfortable, my thoughts whirling on how to word my assumptions plaguing me in the bewildered silence.

"I've been thinking…"

"That's never a good thing." Carter remarked sleepily, eyes widening as Hiccup clamped a leather-clad hand over his mouth as he hushed him.

"Thank you. As I was saying, I've been up at dawn, and I was thinking about the Catalyst. I haven't really elaborated on what it was last night, but I'm fairly sure you guys have a somewhat clear understanding of its' purpose. It makes up the world," I shot Percy an eyeful when I saw his mouth start to open. "_No, _it's not another form of – Gae… Gaea, but it's, supposedly, shaped like a disc with a glowing symbol for every element it stands for. As you can probably tell, it's unimaginably powerful, and if the _Unum _get their grubby hands on it the world might as well explode. But I was pondering about the elements, and why exactly we were elected to save the world, _again," _I caught the agreeing looks on my 'teammates' when I emphasised 'again'. "I came across this… theory. What if every one of us stood for an element the Catalyst holds? Like, water," I stabbed my staff towards Percy. "Basically you. Air," I patted my chest. "I can manipulate air, as you all probably know. Fire," I swung my staff in Hiccup's direction. "You are the first trainer of dragons. _Fire breathing _dragons. Magic," Carter and Harry lifted their eyebrows, but lowered them when I pointed at Harry. "Potter's abilities revolve mostly around magic. "Earth I was the least confident with. Carter mentioned he taught a few earth-specialist initiates, and out of all of us, you mostly combat on land. You remarked on having a avatar… Chicken head man,"

"Half-Hawk warrior" Carter corrected, sounding a little irritated. I held up my hands in surrender.

"Right. Hawk with legs. It's not the most stable, but it somewhat makes sense." Okay, now I thought about it, it sounded stupid. Everything fit rather snugly with all our descriptions except Carters'. And what use was that? _And it also sounds despairingly cliché. _As if he had read my thought, Percy sighed and leaned backwards.

"That sounds so cliché my chest actually hurt. But I guess since we have no further information, which is pretty stupid, we'll have to make do. When are we getting our next instructions from this random-ass guy we're all idiotically depending on anywa-" He was abruptly interrupted as the small water fountain that had stood sturdily next to us erupted, water spewing everywhere as it caught the rays of the sun. An indoor rainbow arched across the room, forcing me to turn my head away at the blaring light. _What in the name of Winter…_

"Heroes." A feminine voice whispered behind me. I slowly turned forwards, as did my questmates, and gawked in confusion and shock at the rainbow lady who floated faintly before us.

"Iris…?" Percy's stuttering voice came from his blurry outline behind the rainbow apparition. Sweet, melodic laughter came from the flickering woman as she shook her glittering head, wispy tendrils of multicolored hair floating around her.

"Nay, Hero of Olympus. I am not Iris, although I may seem so. I am the coordinator of this group, the 'random-ass guy you were so idiotically depending on'." More tinkling laughter lulled me slightly. Her expression grew grave, if rainbows could look grave.

"Jackson is right in his assumption in the gathering of Heroes. Carter possesses a hidden magic within him that allows him to manipulate the soil, which follows the element of the Catalyst. Although your assigned elements are vague and inaccurate, the Fates have decided. You all will follow the _Unum _to various places, ending up in the country that started all countries. This place has been forgotten and fading away for centuries, but that is where the Catalyst is located." She held out her hand, and five ghostly, shimmering marbles in swirling milky white, rippling blue, murky brown, starry, and fiery red. "These are the marbles of the elements. You will all be tested in each place before the final destination, and these marbles will help you reclaim the Catalyst. Start your journey today, as I recommend." Her figure started to fade as she smiled dreamily.

"I wish you all the best, Heroes of the Legacy."

* * *

**Once again, I find myself apologising about my lack of updates. Hey, even a mean, horrible, really bad at writing author has to have some off-days, right? I have to make this final introduction (That didn't even make sense) short, considering I'm running at time. **

**Hate me, love me, favorite me, follow me, and throw marbles at me! (I have NO imagination when it comes to final intros. *sighs*) **


	7. HARRY : Sphere of Magic Pt1

_Heroes of the Legacy, _

_You will travel around the world, following the _Unum _to the destinations of the marbles. These marbles, however pathetic they look, play a crucial part in preventing the Catalyst from ceeding to the _Unum. _Your main objective here is to cease the _Unum_'s plans to claim the Catalyst as their own. Figure out the meaning of this prophency. This is over a millenia old, and it is to be taken seriously. You may find this more simple than any prophency you had to work with, so further apologies for the lack of mystery, however, the writer of this prophecy (whom you will meet hence you succeed) is to blame._

_Ball of power in the heart of places,_

_Sphere of Sorcery where magic races,_

_Sphere of Poseidon dwells in the Olympian shores,_

_Sphere of Breeze in East American floors,_

_Sphere of Geb in the kingdom of sand _

_Sphere of Loki in the viking lands_

_Lines of map cross at spot_

_Disc of fate on roots of naught_

* * *

We figured out the meaning of this so called prophecy fairly quickly, but the lands we would have to go shocked us. The next few hours were a blur. Percy and Hiccup ran around, securing weapons while Jack confirmed our transport. We would fly there, obviously, on our respective animals/objects, but the uneasiness of separation did not wear away. Even if we travelled at non-human speeds, it would take positively _ages _to reach all destinations. The paper containing the prophecy and the small note had floated down in the wake of the rainbow lady, which was positively brilliant. According to her, we would meet the writer of bad rhymes, which Percy (for some reason) insisted on naming the unknown person Apollo.

"SO! HARRY! ARE WE THERE YET?" The howling of the wind prevented much talk, so we had flown in near silence to where the first line of the prophecy indicated. I risked a quick glance backwards at Jack, who was flying along leisurely next to me. I frowned, eyes squinting in the distance.

"PERHAPS!" I yelled back, hands wrapped tightly around my broom. Never had I ridden my broom at such high speeds, especially as we were crossing the Atlantic.

"LLLANNNNDDDD AHOOOOOYYY!" Someone behind me hollered as a thin grey line appeared in the edge of the seemingly everlasting stretch of mist.

We had arrived in Britain.

* * *

Swerving through King's Cross station, we slowly made our way through the crowd, weaving our way ungracefully as we stumbled around. Carter and I had combined our magic to conceal the animals that flew silently overhead, so there were no fussing over giant griffins/dragons/flying horses. I skidded into a stop in front of a wall.

"We're here." I announced, watching through the corner of my eye as I grinned at the confused looks on my friend's faces when they stared at the wall, then at the signs.

"So... Platform 10 or 9?" Hiccup piped up, his eyes still glued on the signs.

"Both." I attempted to stifle the laughter when the already-slightly-confused looks morphed into bewilderment. "Show no fear." I ran at the wall, smiling as the bricks flew by me and I arrived at the empty station of platform 9 and 3/4. "_Accio_ Hogwarts train" I mumbled, smiling as a small red stick hurtled towards me from a distance. Running back, the sweet sound of my friends squeaking in surprise met me. "The train awaits."

"Can't we fly there?" Carter frowned, occasionally glancing up at the invisible animals that were (assumingly) hovering above us.

"Nope. Had a mishap with a flying car once, and I'm not very excited to repeat that."

"A flying car?" Percy echoed, eyes round.

"Well, we're going to Hogwarts, sort of like a Camp Half Blood for wizards. That's what I think the line of the prophecy means. _Sphere of Sorcery where magic races. _It's rather simple decoding, but I'm pretty sure that's what it translates to, since the magic portion of the Catalyst was said to 'gravitate towards me'. Where we could find a tiny marble is what's bothering me most right now." I shook my head lightly. "Before we get all depressed, let's go to school, shall we?"

* * *

"Nice school." Carter remarked as we stepped off the small boats. It was nighttime, so naturally, the castle looked even gloomier. We had dropped off Freak (Carter's turkey-obsessed griffin), BlackJack and Toothless to fly around grazing. The beasts had been strangely hesitant about leaving us to our own, but we managed to convince them that Carter, Percy and Hiccup would be fine. Ignoring the dread of threat that seemed to linger in my thoughts, I unrolled the parchment again, getting ready to repeat the assumption I merged on the train.

"Since it says _Ball of power in the heart of places, _I can only assume the marble is in the heart of Hogwarts." I rolled up the scroll and tucked it back into my pocket. "Obviously there's going to be some sort of deterrent..."

"No shock there." Hiccup mumbled. We ventured into Hogwarts, candles lighting up in our wake. The silence was eerie, and it felt wrong to be inside in the summer holidays.

"Strange... There were people that could stay back for the vacation, I know I did. Perhaps they all went home for summer..." I was abruptly cut off by a screech to the right. Perhaps it was Freak, who randomly decided to follow us. That griffin was annoying unpredictable. Another screech. Definitely not the griffin. "Weapons out" I hissed, drawing my wand. I could feel the power rolling off us as weapons were drawn. As the screeching slowed to a stop, we crept up the unnaturally still staircases towards the Dark Tower, which was located smack in the middle of Hogwarts.

Something that was shadowed in the veils of night jumped at us.

It was large.

It was just simply ginormous.

And it tackled Percy to the ground.

* * *

**14 words:**

**You . have . to . wait . until . probably . next . week . to . find . out . what . happened . HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAEVILSMILEHAHAHAHAHA.**

**I apologize for being immature and potentially evil. For a compensation, I'll give you the satisfaction of knowing the next chapter is also narrated by Harry Potter. Hey, it's his turf, so it's his POV. **

**Favorite me/Follow me/Love me/Hate me/Tackle me (Like Percy just got tackled) **


	8. HARRY : Sphere of Magic Pt2

"PERCY!" I screamed, leaping for my monster with my wand drawn. Sparks flew from the tip, zipping around the furry looking beast that was clawing at Percy. The dim glow of his sword disappeared at times, leaving my breath stuck in my throat until it appeared again, flailing around miserably. Jack flitted over the struggling bundle, encasing the beast in veils of ice shot from his staff. It would usually provoke a guttural howl from the beast, but it always would shake its head, as if it was annoyed, and resume attempting to swallow the son of the Sea God. Hiccup was hacking away at whatever patch of black his fire-lit tubed sword could reach, which didn't seem like a good idea, with Jack's wintery magic and all, but he managed to force a few injured (yet irritated) whimpers from the beast. Carter was slashing away at the claws that held the slowly suffocating Percy in place, nicking Jackson's face occasionally. A head lunged towards Percy, and a loud, gulping noise followed. The beast slowly stood up, spit out a bronze sword that clattered to the entrance of the dark tower.

Still, utter silence followed.

The beast bared its teeth at us, which luckily had no signs of blood, but then two other heads emerged. _Bloody hell... _

"Fluffy?!" I gasped in disbelief, while my friends peered at me as if I had gone bonkers.

"Fluffy?!" Jack asked, his face skeptical and dumfounded. Carter had been standing still all this time, waves of power rolling off him. Suddenly, he snapped.

"You _SWALLOWED _Percy?!" He screeched, eyes wild and furious as he charged the three-headed dog by himself.

"Carter! STOP! _Confringo_!" I yelled desperately, fireballs from my wand ramming into Fluffy's face. Hagrid was _not _going to be pleased. Meanwhile, as we looked on, Carter had slid impressively between Fluffy's paws (READ: claws), his _khopesh _drawn. He sliced upwards, and as if in slow motion, a battered, saliva covered Percy fell through with a muffled thud onto the floor. Hiccup raced over, touching his forehead and sighing in relief as Percy moaned softly. Fluffy looked down at the unconscious boy on the floor as soft green mist evaporated from his glistening eyes. He stared at me with a dull expression as he fell towards the ground, limp heads making the floor vibrate slightly. The portraits, who were ripped and shocked, stared at the scene. I waved awkwardly at a group of olden-day French men who were usually drinking tea, but now stared back at us, shock inscribed on their pristine faces. I ran over to the group, who was fussing over Percy. He had already sat up, looking slightly annoyed.

"Did Cerberus just swallow me?" For a second, his eyes were a dull shade of emerald, then returned to the lively, yet traumatised shade of sea green. Smiling warily, I shook my head.

"That wasn't... Cerberus... It was Fluffy. One of the minor three-headed dogs." _Hermione would be proud of me for remembering that. _

"Oh... Ummm... Alright." He lightly batted away a over-concerned Carter with a small smile. "Get off man, I have enough mothers." He cracked a smile, which elicited a smile from my own face. Soon we were all smiling like fools, holding back any laughter, since this moment was a tad inconvenient. Percy sat up, wincing a little from a wound, and stared at the door his sword still lay in front of.

"Is that the dark tower?"

* * *

"I don't get it. Why didn't the monst-... I mean, Fluffy, attack Harry instead? We _are _on the quest for his element." Hiccup remarked thoughtfully as we searched around the small room. It had been bothering me too, but I decided not to show it.

"Maybe it's because I have the least experience with magic. That could be it." Percy suggested as he overturned a strange-looking cooking pot.

"Or maybe it's because our personalities are the most similar." I suggested. I watched as Percy frowned and rubbed his chin.

"Yes... I suppose so."

"That makes perfect sense. You guys are both loyal, oblivious to certain aspects, and..." Jack smiled sheepishly. "idiotic/dumb et-cetra. But that doesn't really explain why Carter was the one who freed Percy."

"It's true, don't be sorry. And maybe that's because I'm in a love triangle with Percy and Carter." I assured him, then laughed. A glint of silver caught my eye as the others continued to joke around over my statement and have some light times. I maintained my silence as I manoeuvred towards the silvery object. _A wand. _I picked it up, thumb absent-mindedly stroking a pearly marble set on the handle. Its rainbow colors swirled lazily around the marble, power and magic pulsing from it. _It's the Sphere of Magic. _My thoughts turned into mush as I attempted to stuff it in my pocket, but it seemed to expand in my hands. Frantically, I tried to pull the marble off, but whatever was used to hold it in place wasn't budging. _Wait... This is the marble of magic. Maybe it can be taken off... with magic? _

_"Waddiwasi" _The wand shrunk and the marble fell off straight onto my outstretched palm. Power surged through me, magic spells I never knew even existed flooding through my head, my hand and wand throbbing with sorcery.

I'd gotten it.

And I had become the most powerful manipulator of magic.

* * *

**Hello folks. **

**So Harry's got the marble he needs to play his part in allowing the group to succeed, but will the rest? Or will there be some uneasy changes that rearranges the group or hinders the heroes from getting another marble. **

**Perhaps by an... absence? **

**Love me/hate me/follow me/favorite me/review me/PM me and SO MUCH MORE! **

**:) **


	9. PERCY : Sphere of Poseidon Pt1

_Ball of power in the heart of places,_

_Sphere of Sorcery where magic races,_

_Sphere of Poseidon dwells in the Olympian shores,_

_Sphere of Breeze in East American floors,_

_Sphere of Geb in the kingdom of sand_

_Sphere of Loki in the viking lands_

_Lines of map cross at spot_

_Disc of fate on roots of naught_

* * *

_"So you think you can prevent me from getting the Catalyst?" A voice made up of a thousand scraping knives danced down my spine, the low vibrations filling my ears. I turned my head up defiantly, eyes flashing as I stared at the murky darkness. I'd heard this voice before. Numerous times, in fact. Sometimes, a faint human outline would emerge weakly from the darkness, a little like somebody had rubbed the edges of the outline a little too much. _

_So what was the problem? _

_The outline looked a hell lot like Luke Castellan's build. _

_"You can't thwart us. We're on our way, and we're going to get to the Catalyst first." My voice carried down into the hazy air, echoes bouncing lazily off the molecules of dust that swirled slowly around me. _

_"But what if you die?" _

_"What?" _

_"Beware, Perseus Jackson. You might have defeated me once, but I am stronger than I ever was. Thanks to the reuniting of the heroes." Cue another concert of scratching knives, only more agitated this time. If evil dying mountain goats could laugh, this was it. A small bead of sweat snaked down my neck, staining my shirt as I cautiously unsheathed my sword. _

_"Die? I've evaded death before." _

_"And so have I, young mortal." _

_I bristled. "First off, I am not a mortal. Second, if you've evaded death, then I can too." Something flew at me from the obsidian mist, swallowing me and dodging my futile attempts to scatter it with Riptide. It consumed me, and a pain I had never felt before slashed at my skin. My insides boiled, body smoking as I released a scream._

* * *

"ARUGHHHH!" I flew up, hands grappling the sides of Blackjack. For a moment, I released the sides of the pegasus, flailing my arms, but someone caught me swiftly, correcting me back onto the saddle.

"Whoa there Perce. Don't want you to go around trying to kill yourself. It's not worth dying." Jack's usual cheerful grin slipped and merged with a somewhat grim set of mouth. Through my panic and haze, I could barely remember the story he'd told us about how he became immortal. He'd died, trying to save his sister. At least he'd died heroically. If I had died falling off a flying horse at inhumane speeds, I doubted that counted as a heroic death.

"Thanks." I mumbled, scratching the back of my neck sheepishly. The wind whistled through my hair, raking it backwards and messing it up even more than it already was. Annabeth wouldn't have approved of me being so careless, whether my appearance or waking up dangerously.

_Annabeth. _My chest panged painfully as I remembered the look she'd always give me if I messed up. The stormy gray of her eyes, the bristling blonde of her curls… I blinked. I couldn't fail this quest. One way or another, it was even more dangerous than the quest against Gaea. In the scenario that I _did, _Annabeth, my mom, and everyone I loved would be demolished.

"Hey Perce?" My head snapped up, glancing at Carter. He was pointing towards the horizon, yelling, yet his voice was a weak echo when it reached my range of hearing. "Is that Greece?!" My eyes drifted, and I found myself looking at the approaching streak of land. Italy.

"Not really, but close enough." Great. Second time in Greece. I'd always thought that after my disappointing first visit, I'd have a peaceful revisit.

Nope, the Fates just simply couldn't allow something not crappy in my life.

* * *

We touched down on the foot of the original Mount Olympus. There were barely anybody there, and the few that lingered didn't seem to notice us. Thank the Gods for the Mist. _Olympian shores… Olympian shores… _Mount Olympus was nearly at the edge of Greece.

"So what now?" Hiccup asked, eyes raking the mountain warily, hands twisting nervously. I slung my legs over BlackJack's back. _Hey Boss? Is this the last flight for today? Because as awesome as this horse is, I don't think I can fly so fast anymore unless I get good rest. _I patted Blackjack's neck reassuringly.

"It's okay bud, just a short trip into the heart of Olympus and back." I paused. "And don't call me boss." With that, I kick started Blackjack, and we took off, soaring into the air. The heart of Mount Olympus was probably where the marble of water was. Olympus in its physical form was shaped like a giant crater, so that made finding the center pretty darn easy.

Almost _too_ easy. My uneasiness wouldn't leave me as we neared the dip in the crater. The place literally seemed to scream _DANGER, _but what was a quest without good old danger? We landed near the very middle of the mountain, behind a large stone slab. I waited until everyone quietly descended, unsure of what was checking us out. I peered around the edge, and my heart almost stopped. A faint, yet powerful glow emitted from the middle of a clustered group of minotaurs, obviously the minor ones, considering I'd killed the original Minotaur twice. Then again, Kronos had arisen. Anything was possible. _Here comes my optimism, and there it goes._ I straightened up, motioning my friends to come in closer. I gestured exaggeratively at the half bull men, pretending to strangle myself. _We need to fight them. _I mouthed, allowing a small smirk when Harry raised his eyebrows in mock shock. _Ya think?! _The Minotaurs kept trying to touch whatever they had dug up, but kept stumbling backwards, hissing as their cloven hands (were they hands?!) smoked. _Good job world-destroying marble. Keep it up! _

"We attack together. There are only three, we should take them out no problem. If they explode into dust, kick it around so they can't reform as quickly. Got it? On three, one, two... THREE!" My low, furtive whispers changed into a battle roar as we left our animals, brooms and staffs behind, weapons raised as we charged the oblivious bull men. I stabbed and whirled crazily, dodging blows and furious snorts as I tumbled through the malicious cows. I could see the glowing marble. Desperate, I indicated at Hiccup to keep the minotaur, which was so obviously intent on killing me, busy. As I touched the marble, blue light exploded and blew us all backwards.

Everyone except me. _Gods, did I _have_ to be so dramatic every time we go looking for marbles? _The thought flitted irritably around my head as green-blue swallowed me.

* * *

**Yeah, because Percy is a total drama queen... Make that king. **

**I'm SO sorry for not updating, and I'm a horrible author. I whip up things in a few days and post them without proper editing. **

**AND I procrastinate. **

**How do real life authors DO this in a year?! **

**A whole book, edited and in its glory at that. **

**Love me/Hate me/Follow me/Favorite me/review me/PM me and SO MUCH MORE! (This is like my ending catchphrase now. Catchy...) **


	10. PERCY : Sphere of Poseidon Pt2

_Ball of power in the heart of places,_

_Sphere of Sorcery where magic races,_

_Sphere of Poseidon dwells in the Olympian shores,_

_Sphere of Breeze in East American floors,_

_Sphere of Geb in the kingdom of sand_

_Sphere of Loki in the viking lands_

_Lines of map cross at spot_

_Disc of fate on roots of naught_

* * *

"HEY! PERCE! He-LLO?!" A slap against my cheek. I shot up, wincing as I tenderly touched my face, which still stung.

"Ow! Was the really necessary?" I snapped, eyes rolling. Harry sighed exasperatedly.

"Well, yeah, it was. Especially when you were out for almost an hour." That woke me up. My palms flattened against the ground as I scrambled to get up.

"An _hour?!_ What about the marble? Is it okay?" As I blabbed, I swivelled around, examining the surroundings. Sloping, rock walls with ice creeping along... Wait... what? "Jack!" The spirit snapped up, a sheepish grin on his face as he stopped the flow of ice.

"Sorry. I was bored." He muttered, grinning when Hiccup rolled his eyes. Carter sharpened his sword against a grey slab of rock thoughtfully.

"Those monsters are gone though. You should go get the marble. We were all waiting for you to wake up, by the way." Carter remarked cooly as he dragged the blade against the rock slowly. I bit back a scream of frustration.

"Why were you guys waiting for me anyway?" I grunted, arms crossed, head spinning. I was pretty sure those stars I saw weren't really there. I watched as Carter shrugged.

"There's some kind of force field keeping us out. We picked you up and put your foot through, and you passed just fine. We couldn't just toss you in, just in case some random monster appears and eats you while we stand back against the shield." Damn, that actually sounded logical. Not to mention safe, at least in my part. I sighed deeply, then stood up. My knees threatened to give way, but I'd become better at stopping them from turning into demigod mush. I hobbled forwards, past a jutting length of stone and arrived at the small banister, which held the glimmering marble. As Carter had said, I could feel the cold wash of the force field as I stood in between. The magic, slightly transparent dome flickered with blues and greens the longer I stood, preventing the electricity from flowing evenly. Shaking my head, I approached the marble, more cautiously this time. I touched the marble hesitantly.

Nothing.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I picked it up, turning on my heel to return to the group that had gathered anxiously behind the force field. I passed through the rippling air, and the lights went down. The force field had deactivated.

"Hey! What the..." I turned towards Harry's horrified, panicked voice. "STOP! GUYS-!" An explosion racked the heart of Olympus, green flames twenty feet tall consuming Harry.

"HARRY!" We all screamed simultaneously, hearts raging against our chests as we instinctively stepped towards the flames. Jack fired a arsenal of sharp ice at the flames. The flames died down.

But Harry was gone.

In the place where the legendary wizard stood, a yellowed map lay limply. I picked it up cautiously, still shocked. A glowing gold circle was seared where Britain was, another where Greece was, where we were currently. A shining red line stretched from between the two circles.

"What does this mean?" Hiccup asked frantically, green eyes wild and anxious. My hands shook as they folded up the map carefully. I tucked the folded up parchment in my shirt pocket, gulping as I turned to survey the group.

"I think it means our quest has just begun."

* * *

**This one's pretty short, mainly because I had a hunch that you guys were going to loose interest if I kept my chapters really long. Believe me, I've gone through that as well, so I understand the psychology behind all the fanfiction-reading. **

**Love me/hate me/favorite me/follow me/and burn me. (Of course, I'm the sass master, so don't even try.) - nah, that was BS. ;) **


	11. JACK : Sphere of Breeze Pt1

_Ball of power in the heart of places,_

_Sphere of Sorcery where magic races,_

_Sphere of Poseidon dwells in the Olympian shores,_

**_Sphere of Breeze in East American floors,_**

_Sphere of Geb in the kingdom of sand_

_Sphere of Loki in the viking lands_

_Lines of map cross at spot_

_Disc of fate on roots of naught_

* * *

We were still shocked from Harry's sudden disappearance, but forged ahead anyway. Harry's broom had disappeared into thin air, BlackJack, Toothless and Freak looking at the empty spot, still bewildered. I shot upwards, waiting impatiently for the mortal heroes below to scramble on their respective companions.

We travelled in silence, the only sound between us being the ghostly echoes of fast-passing wind as we made way for America. Burgess, my old hometown, to be exact. I ignored any urges to fly in fancy maneuverers, streaking straight ahead without turbulence.

"Down there!" I pointed downwards, dropping like a heavy stone towards the ground, watching as Hiccup, Percy and Carter followed suit, plummeting downwards. Before impact, I slowed my fall, touching down lightly on my toes, staff planted onto the floor, keeping me from jumping when the flying animals landed heavily.

"Is that a bed frame?"

"There used to be one here. Pitch destroye-" I stopped, shocked, staring at a bed frame that definitely had been destroyed when Pitch attempted an invasion. "What the-" The hole was still there. I peered down into the darkness, grinding my staff to the floor in case I fell in.

"Wait here. The marble of breeze might be down here."

"Alright. Who wants a swimming pool?" Percy grinned, momentarily distracted from his lazy habit of twirling water droplets between his fingers. Once he'd taken possession of the marble, he was delighted to discover he could bend any type of water at will, or even conjure a ocean-ful without breaking a sweat. In other words, he'd pretty much turned into a water bending avatar. Rolling my eyes, I fell in leisurely.

The hole in the ground was deeper than I thought. I fell for a few solid seconds before the palms of my feet slammed onto the muddy ground. Wincing, I took a step forwards, holding my staff like a gun in front of me by instinct. The two previous missions for marbles had made one thing very clear. There was going to be something that would try stop me from getting to the sphere of breeze. I darted through the twisting tunnels, going in deeper until I was sure I had hit rock bottom. A faint, yellow glow emitted from the bend. Even more wary, I slowed my gait, barely making a noise until I reached the turn.

"Well, well, well. Look who made it all the way here. I must admit, I'm very impressed with your team. Our joined power has grown weaker in the magic and water sections." Pitch's lazy drawl echoed from the shadows.

"I know. And we're incredibly able. So, I refuse to play your games unless you're here to surrender." I controlled my voice, whilst making it as threatening as possible. A sharp laugh that wasn't exactly Pitch's floated from a different position. It sounded like a dozen knives scraping against cement. I stiffened and turned sideways to face the new sound.

"You do not care about what happened to your little friend?" Pitch's taunting voice flew at me from the same position that strange laugh had emitted.

"Harry?"

"Yes... Harry Potter... Voldemort had a lot to say about him before we merged strength. Warned us that he was a tricky one to kill. But then again, all of you are."

"What's happened to him?" I demanded irritably. I was tired. I was sick and tired of these stupid, supposed-to-be-dead villains controlling our lives. They'd had their chance. But now they were after another, and I was sick of it.

"Your little friend has been... consumed. Two or more marbles of power cannot be owned by two people so close to each other."

"How does the _Unum _plan to possess it then? I think we've done you a favour."

"By being more powerful? I don't think so. As we speak, Voldemort's essence pursues Harry, and the rest of us are travelling for the remaining spheres. I've been waiting for you."

I ground my teeth. "Why haven't you taken it before I came? It's literally staring at you in the face." I gestured towards the shimmering yellow marble, which sat importantly on a twisted stone pillar. Pitch was silent. Black smoke trickled from the area of shadows I was staring angrily at, surrounding me. The irate form of Pitch Black stepped from his cowardly veil of darkness, a faltering, yet smug, smile on his face. He fixed his glowing gold eyes on me. Wait... Gold? His eyes were always gold, but not this powerful. It matched the gold of the marble. Okay, so more of a yellow gold, but I didn't really have time to reflect on colours at the moment.

"That, my dear hero, is complicated. I cannot retrieve the marble myself from its resting place. I have no pure intentions for it. Therefore, you must get it for me." He sneered when I released a bark of laughter.

"You announce your weakness in my face, and you expect me to make things easier for you." I sneered back. "Idiot." His smug smile returned as he stretched his hand out.

"Who do you think this is, little guardian?" A golden explosion of light upon his palm, then the quivering form of Baby Tooth appeared. I had a terrible moment of déjà vu when his long, grey fingers wrapped securely around the shuddering fairie.

"Stop it! She's fake! I know it!" I instinctively took a painful step forwards, eyes burning on the helpless fairie that I'd always been fond of. 

"Look closer, little guardian. _Who do you see_?" He immediately widened the gap in his hands, Baby Tooth glowing with supernova.

Her purple eyes turned a light shade of rich brown, emerald scales disappearing, replaced by peachy skin and a bland brown dress. Hair grew rapidly on her head, straight, with the same shade of brown as her new eyes. The only thing that didn't change was the shape of her face and the unique cluster of freckles on her right eye. Pitch held her by her neck and waist as the grown Baby Tooth struggled. My heart stopped.

She wasn't Baby Tooth.

She wasn't.

Pitch cackled. "You see now, little guardian? You see who I hold so dearly?" My throat dried and tongue fell heavily onto the bottom of my mouth as I stared at the girl squirming in his tight grip. She locked eyes with me, and even she ceased her struggling in an instant, eyes wider than Rapunzel's frying pan.

"Emma." Pitch held my surely dead sister in his grip, the same age as I had last seen her in.

* * *

**The backstory to this particular chapter will be released as another story, Snow's Angel. The first chapter will come out after the Glass of Time (Also a Big Four fan fiction with Jack leading - Tbh, I like How to Train Your Dragon more than Rise of the guardians... Decided I'd get Jack's part over with for now). **

**Love me/hate me/favorite me/follow me/and turn into my dead sister in front of me while trying to give me a heart attack me. **


End file.
